This invention relates to an improved attachement wheels which are to be attached on a frame of a machine which provide equipment to rotate on a surface. The improved attachment wheels are strongly in construction and are easier for an operator to move the machine from one place to another.
The improved attachment wheels can also be removed so the operator can use the machine to finish a surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,203 to Horace G. Fletcher also in U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,568 to Horace G. Fletcher In U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,445 to Horace D. Allen. These prior art devices disclose having different structure of troweling machines described also different structure of wheels which transport the troweling machines from one place to another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,203 to Horace G. Fletcher issued May 9, 1961 also In U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,568 to Horace G. Fletcher issued Dec. 16, 1952 has a prior art device described for a troweling machine with one wheel mounted on the machine to transport the troweling machine from one place to another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,445 to Horace D. Allen issued Feb. 22, 1944 also has a prior art device described for a cement finishing machine with one wheel mounted on the machine to transport the machine from one place to another.
The concrete troweling machines are very heavy machines. None of these prior art devices disclose has no improvements as described for transporting a troweling machine from one place to another safely. The improved attachment wheels eliminates the above described problems.
Before the above prescribed time in the concrete finishing business, no attachment wheels has been used as an attachment to a finishing machine. Laborers would have to pick up the machine by hand and carry the machine from one place to another.